Conventionally, the most relevant art to the preferred embodiments of this invention is one which comprises a container having a projected mouth at the higher portion and a socket behind the mouth, two holes are bored at two side walls of the socket and an aperture is provided at the top wall thereof. A washer is inserted within the container, the washer is being provided with an aperture approximately at the center thereof. A driving means comprising a finger pushing portion and a pin below the finger pushing portion is provided. The pin extending two flanges thereof within two holes of the socket. An elastic connecting portion is located in front of the pin. A driving rod is connected to the elastic connecting portion by means of a plug to extend into the container. A resilient element is provided behind the pin to bias against the back portion of the socket. When the user holds the container with one hand and pushes the finger pushing portion, the toothpaste will flow out to coat on the bristle of the toothbrush which is held by the other hand.
The conventional art as set forth requires the hand which holds the container to extend one finger to push the finger pushing portion. It means that two hands are required to use the conventional toothpaste discharger.
To obviate the defects of the above conventional art, one object of this invention is to provide a brush receiving portion for the brush to extend therein and simultaneously drive the toothpaste to flow out and coat on the bristle of the toothbrush with one hand only.
Another object of this invention is to provide a preferred embodiment which further comprises a fixing means capable of being secured onto the wall. The fixing means may be integral with or independent of a container of this invention. In this case, one hand alone is required to use this invention.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a preferred embodiment of which further comprises a tongue portion pivoted on the driving arm to extend into the projected mouth to prevent the intrusion of the foreign material or insects.